


Well Shit

by blank__king



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, I may add OCs if like I want to but like they won't play a major role in the fic don't worry, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Various Shadowhunter Character(s), depends how i feel, first fic, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag tbh, its probs gonna suck but welp, oof, platonic jace and alec you weirdos, probably, stupid amount of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank__king/pseuds/blank__king
Summary: "Jace and Alec had a simple mission. To kill the Forsaken in the mountains of New York. But things go array when both Jace and Alec are stranded alone in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact the Institute. They believe they will die out in the wild until they are found by the Hunters of Artemis "i am so bad at summaries i am so sorry omg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { Hello, this is my first fan-fiction so like please don't clown me to badly:")  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or Percy Jackson  
> okay lmao }

Jace's POV  
Today was a very shitty day. Alec and me were assigned to simply take out the pack of Forsaken demons hiding in the woods in the mountains of New York. It was a very easy job and we were given a week to do it. But nope! When it comes to me and my parabatai Alec, we just had to somehow be outnumbered and injured. When we had arrived at the Forsaken hideout we were expecting maybe ten of them at most. Of course, we were completely wrong. There was over thirty of them. We had tried fighting, but in the end, we both got severely injured. Currently, Alec and I were trying to distance ourselves from those stupid demons. I looked over at Alec, worried.  
“Hey stay with me okay? We got to keep running."  
I said dragging an almost unconscious Alec. He was in a more ‘near-death’ state than I was. He had two stab wounds, one on his shoulder and the other on his abdomen, a sprained ankle, and a poisoned bite from one of the demons we were just fighting. He was in horrible shape and he could die if I didn’t get some help soon. I only had some scratches and a couple fractured ribs. Not too bad. I was knocked out of my own thoughts after I hear a broken wheeze from Alec.  
“Okay…let’s take a quick break I am pretty sure we lost the demons for now.”  
I stopped by an oak tree and set Alec down. I let out a sigh as I slid down the tree, now sitting next to Alec. I took a look around making sure we were in the clear before pulling out my stele. Leaning over, I lifted up Alec’s blood soaked sleeve before drawing a iratze on his arm. The rune wouldn’t do much since the severity of his wounds were to great, but it will do for now. I did the same to myself before leaning back and closing my eyes, thinking of a way to get out of this mess. We didn’t have working phones to call somebody from the Institute, we were not strong enough to conjure up a portal, and we obviously had no method of transportation. We were going to die at this rate!  
I was once again brought out of my thoughts when I heard the shrilling roar of the demons. I looked at Alec.  
“Sorry brother, but we have to get moving they are not far from us.”  
Alec groaned in response. I reached down and put his arm over my shoulders before hauling him up. I started to run once again. I looked behind me and saw the ugly motherfuckers on our tail.  
“Shit! C’mon Alec we got to move faster! I rather not be demon chow. I am pretty sure you share my sentiments so like…. move faster please?”  
I begged. Not really expecting anything in response. Instead of my precious parabatai moving faster he flat out went unconscious. Great. Just what I needed right now when a whole pack of demons is hot on our asses. Another snarl was heard and I used what little energy I had in me to dash in an attempt to rid myself of these demons. Mid-sprint I suddenly hear silence and what sounds like people collapsing. I peer behind me and see all of the demons dead. With arrows protruding out of their bodies. I was confused. Me and Alec were the only ones in the mountains besides the demons. I looked around trying to figure out what just happened when I hear rustling in the trees. Out of nowhere, a group of little girls jump out of the bushes and trees aiming their bow and arrows at me and Alec. I was very puzzled at the scene right now. Why in the hell are little girls, who look no older than 13, aiming bow and arrows at me and my parabatai? Before I could answer my own question, a very beautiful woman walks out from behind the army of girls and gives me a nasty glare.  
“Who are you and what brings you here to Camp Half-Blood? Are you an enemy?”  
The women bellowed. I looked at her in confusion.  
“Camp Half-Blood? What type of name is that? And isn’t it quite rude to ask me who I am without you saying who you are?”  
I asked smirking. I mean common curtesy right? The women snarled.  
“I am Lady Artemis. The leader of the archers before you. Now, answer our questions before I am forced to put you down. From the looks of it, it won’t be too hard of a feat.”  
Artemis said with arrogance. Artemis? Why did that name sound so familiar? I put that very distracting thought aside. I glared at Artemis and her little minions.  
“I am Jace and this is my…. brother Alec. As you can see, we are both injured. Can you help us?”  
I technically didn’t lie about me and Alec being brothers. I mean, we are technically soulmates but close enough I guess. Back to the situation at hand. To be brutally honest, I don’t trust these weird people one bit. But me and Alec are dead men walking and considering these archers killed the demons they shouldn’t be too evil right? The women who called herself Artemis looked at us as if she was analyzing our every move. She made a gesture with her hands and in response the little girl archers put their weapons down.  
“Okay. We will help you and your brother. But if you make any funny moves I will personally behead you. Understood?”  
I gulped.  
“Yea sure we will leave as soon as we are healed. Promise.”  
Artemis seemed pleased and she gestured for us to follow her. I adjusted Alec and followed her. Alec must’ve been wakened up by me and Artemis conversation as I saw his eyes open.  
“W-What’s going on? Why are there so many little girls with arrows? Why are we following some strange women? For fucks sake, Jace, where are we?”  
Alec asked in confusion.  
“Relax a little bit, they are going to help us. They probably won’t hurt us. And to answer your question on where we are at. I have absolutely no idea bro.”  
I said giving Alec a toothy grin. Alec sighed and winced in pain.  
“We are fucked. Totally fucked.”  
He said lowering his head. I mean, maybe we are fucked. Artemis stopped in front of a…strawberry farm? Wait…no. I blinked a couple times and finally my vision cleared and instead of a strawberry farm I saw all types of weird shit. There were big cabins all designed differently, tons of kids our age and younger running around and sparring, a giant wall oozing lava, a giant camp fire and so much more bizarre things! Is my mind playing tricks? What is this place? Before I could ask my questions Artemis spoke.  
“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is a camp made to train and protect demi-gods. I will not explain much right now since you are injured. Speaking of which, the med bay is this way.”  
She said walking towards what I assumed was the med bay. Demi-gods? What the hell is this place? Just what did I get me and Alec involved in?

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec find out about what Camp Half-Blood actually is, and that Greek gods actually exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { So here is chapter 2 dfnjdnjnd also before I go on I wanted to say sorry in advance for character ooc-ness oof so like yheat and um yea enjoy I guess????? Oh and also Jace and Alec are gonna be like slightly deaged so right now they are both 18 }

Alec’s POV

I was in a lot of pain. Also very confused and out of it. I was in and out of consciousness since I got injured so that added to my confusion about our current situation. Some random lady was leading me and my parabatai to a supposed med bay and kept talking about things called demi-gods. We arrived in the med bay and Jace laid me down on one of the nearby cots. Jace was going to walk away to talk to the Artemis chick but I grabbed his arm.  
“Where the hell are we? How are you sure we can trust them to not kill us or something?”  
I asked weakly. Jace gave me a look before crouching down beside me.  
“Trust me, I don’t trust them at all but they are the only people within miles of us and if we don’t take their help, we are dead men walking. In your case, limping.”  
He whispered. I simply nodded not having the energy to argue. Jace walked off and a blonde kid around me and Jaces age approached me.  
“Hi! My name is Will and I am going to be the one to fix you up!”  
He said excitedly. I looked at the kid carefully as he cleaned up my wounds. His face contorted in confusion a few times from the runes littering my body but otherwise kept a straight face. After he bandaged me up he asked-  
“Hey…so how did you even get these injuries? You looked like you got attacked by a hellhound or something…”  
I frowned. Why would he insinuate I was attacked by a hellhound of all things?   
“I-We were um… hunting! Yea, and we were attacked by a… wolf. We got hurt pretty bad.”  
Smooth Alec. Real smooth. Will raised his eyebrows in amusement before leaning forward.  
“I am not stupid. The Hunters of Artemis are quite shaken up from what they taken down in the woods to save you and your friend. For the Hunters to be shaken up it takes a lot. So, stop lying to me.”  
He said looking me in the eyes. I gulped. I can’t just tell him I am a Shadowhunter!   
“Tell me who you are and what’s up with the whole demi-god business. Maybe then I will tell you about me and my par-friend Jace.”   
I said glaring at Will. He returned my glare with a stern look before huffing.  
“Okay so I am sure you heard of the Greek gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and so forth.” He paused. “Well… they are all real. Demi-gods are half god and half human. For example, my dad is Apollo while my mother is human. This camp is like a safe haven for kids like myself. It sounds crazy but it’s all real. I promise we aren’t some crazy cult!”  
He said laughing nervously. I simply stared at Will shocked. Greek gods can’t be real! Can they? Will didn’t seem to be lying… I waved Jace over from where he was at and as I saw him approach I realized he had the same shocked expression as mine. He took a seat next to Will giving a nod before looking at me.  
“They told you about the Greek stuff also?”  
I asked taking glances at Will. Jace nodded.  
“Yea… Artemis… is the Goddess of the hunt. She told me all about demi-gods and the Greek gods…”  
I nodded and before I could say something to Jace, Will tapped me.  
“So… are you going to tell me who you guys are? You don’t seem to be demi-gods…”  
I looked at Jace before looking at Will.   
“Okay so me and Jace are Shadowhunters. We are like you guys just slightly different. While you guys are half god, we are half Angel. Or in other words, Nephilim. We train and fight downworlders like demons, vampires, werewolves, and more. There is more but it is all complicated. In conclusion, we are half angel and fight off downworlders.”  
I said looking at Will’s shocked expression. He opened and closed his mouth multiple timed, speechless, before finally coming to his senses.  
“Okay wow so Angels exist that’s lit I guess um um- Oh my gods. Okay we got to go see Chiron and figure this out. First it was Roman now Christianity!? Okay guys follow me.”  
He said still shocked. Me and Jace looked at each other. Jace helped me up and we followed Will to a guy named Chiron. As we were walking, I couldn’t help but notice all the uniquely designed cabins, the giant lava wall and all the kids sparring. I didn’t realize we came to a stop until I bumped into Jace. I grunted in annoyance. Will gestured for us to follow him inside a giant cabin. We walked inside me and Jace giving each other wary looks. When we walked inside, we saw an old man in a wheelchair and another man who had resting bitch face sipping something from a chalice. The old man turned around and looked at me and Alec confused before looking at Will.  
“Who are these people Will?”  
Will gulped nervously before replying.  
“The Hunters of Artemis found these two being attacked in the woods and they were injured so they brought them here. After I talked with them they said that they were something called Shadowhunters and that they are half angel, or in other words Nephilim. They don’t seem to be lying and I wanted to address the fact that Christianity might be just as real as our Gods.”  
Chiron eyes widened only a little bit before he full on grinned. He rolled over to me and Jace and held out his hand.  
“I have never met one of your kind before! I thought you were just rumors, but I was obviously mistaken!”  
Me and Jace shook Chiron’s hand.  
“You knew about the existence of Shadowhunters?”  
Jace asked puzzled. Apparently me and Jace weren’t the only ones confused. Before Chiron could answer our question Will jumped in with a question.  
“Y-You knew about Shadowhunters Chiron!?”  
Chiron simply nodded.  
“I knew about them for a long time but I never thought they were real considering I never met a Shadowhunter before.”  
Me and Jace watched the exchange amused. Something about the small conversation made them feel more special than they already were. Jace must’ve had the same thought as I heard him let out a snort. After Chiron explained himself, he turned to me and Jace.  
“Will informed me that you guys are currently unfit to go home at the moment and you guys are in no rush to go home at the moment, correct?”  
Before me and Jace could answer he continued.  
“Right! So stay here and relax for a bit. Annabeth and Percy should be back from their small errand soon.”  
We simply nodded and took a seat. This is going to be a long couple of days.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Thanks for reading! If you guys have any advice or suggestions for future chapters don't be afraid to leave a comment uwu}

**Author's Note:**

> { YIKES IM SORRY U HAD TO READ THAT WOW  
> i will probs update once a week uwu }


End file.
